justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bavarium Sea Heist
Bavarium Sea Heist is the third and final downloadable content in the Air, Land & Sea Expansion pack for Just Cause 3. " research base.]] Description Story-wise the events begin where the last mission of the Mech Land Assault left off, with the Black Hand on a boat to the Stingray, regardless of where the base-games storyline is at the moment. As with the other DLCs, once downloaded, it becomes unlocked after passing a few of the first storyline missions. This DLC pack takes place at sea, at the "Stingray Area" - a set of several enormous off-shore rigs where the eDEN Corporation once researched weather and electricity. The research base can control lightning and it's now controlled by the Black Hand who are using it for their "Global change project". It's up to Rico to stop them. In addition to two missions and a group of off-shore floating bases, the DLC will add a weaponized jet-boat and a hand-held lightning-gun. See Category:Bavarium Sea Heist for everything to do with this DLC. On Steam the download is about 2.4 GB. Quote from official promotional materials: :"JUST CAUSE 3: BAVARIUM SEA HEIST DLC COMING AUGUST 11th 2016 FOR EXPANSION PASS HOLDERS - general release 18th of August :Brave the dangerous waters of West Medici in your new rocket boat and infiltrate the Stingray, a mysterious research facility, home of the rarest and strongest weapon ever created by the Eden Corporation. This content pack includes a brand new location to explore, missions, a new challenge type, the heavily armed rocket boat and the devastating “Eden Spark” lightning gun. :*''Liberate the Medici coastal waters of Scolio, home to Eden Research stations and the mysterious “Stingray” base.'' :*''Drive the deadly rocket boat “Loochador”, using its multi-lock missile launchers and miniguns to defeat the formidable Black Hand Fleet.'' :*''Infiltrate the Stingray base to steal the deadly “Eden Spark” lightning gun and unleash elemental death on your enemies in all new storyline and missions.'' :*''Power up the Eden Spark further with mods earned in the “Boat Invader” challenge.'' :The BAVARIUM SEA HEIST content pack is priced at $5.99 / €5.99 / £4.99 whilst the entire AIR, LAND & SEA Expansion Pass is available for $24.99 / €24.99 / £19.99." The above price may differ over time. Trivia *Using electricity to manipulate weather is something that has been researched by real governments during the second half of the 20th century. The only somewhat effective weather control technology is the so-called "cloud seeding", however there are many conspiracy theories about government weather machines on the internet. Most of them involve the "High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program". Gallery JC3 Stringray (in trailer).png|The "Stingray" research base. JC3 Loochador (in trailer at the Cove).png|Loochador boat, docked at Grotta Contrabandero. Note the Imperator Bavarium Tank in the background, which is only parked there between certain storyline missions. Loochador (in trailer, flying).png|The boat jumps on rough seas at high speed. Jumping at will can be added to any boat using Gear Mods. Eden Spark (blowing up a helicopter in the trailer).png|Eden Spark blowing up a helicopter. Eden Spark (right side closeup in trailer).png|Eden Spark closeup. JC3 map (stingray area).png|See also: Maps. Stingray area lights at night, no DLC, Guardia Libeccio.png|Lights of the Scolio area are visible at night, even if you don't have the DLC. They're west of Insula Striate. Stingray area lights at night, no DLC, CS7 Thunderhawk.png|More Stingray Area lights. Videos Category:Content Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Articles with quality level 4